


Duality of the Storm

by Wendigowak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Canonical Character Death, Death, Dumbledore's Army, F/F, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hogwarts Era, Implied/Referenced Incest, LGBTQ Characters, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, No Sex, Original Character Death(s), Original Character-centric, Possibly Unrequited Love, Post-Hogwarts, Revenge, Severus Snape Bashing, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, no krum/hermione, sfw
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendigowak/pseuds/Wendigowak
Summary: Erin Pembroke est étudiante à Poudlard. Ce qui était pour elle une vie scolaire ordinaire va devenir étonnamment mouvementée lorsque le tournoi des 3 sorciers prends place dans son école. Les choses ne se passeront définitivement pas comme elle l'espérait.
Relationships: (unrequited), Cedric Diggory/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Original Female Character(s)





	Duality of the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne soutiens aucunes des actions et paroles de J.K. Rowling. Je suis moi-même transgenre, et je dénonce activement ses actions contre les personnes trans, ainsi que les choses problématiques dans ses romans. Cette fanfiction ne lui apporte ni argent ni célébrité, et m'aide à me réapproprier un univers avec lequel j'ai grandis.

Erin Pembroke n'était pas le genre de fille qui aimait raconter des ragots. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle aimait dire. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas réellement une surprise lorsqu'elle se pencha vers l'oreille de son ami Cédric pour lui chuchoter :

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'il va se passer un truc incroyable cette année !

La brune arborait un sourire triomphal et des yeux bruns pétillants.  
Le groupe d'amis était installé dans un compartiment à bord du Poudlard Express, le train qui les menait tout droit en Écosse, vers leur école de magie : Poudlard.  
Cédric, qui portait déjà son uniforme noir et jaune de Poufsouffle, lui lança un regard amusé.

\- Incroyable ? J'espère que tu n'as pas prévu de _prank battle_ , cette fois-ci. Celle de l'année dernière a bien failli te coûter tes sourcils.

\- Et je n'avais jamais vu tante June aussi furieuse ! Ajouta son amie avec fierté. Pourtant ce n'était que de petits pétards, un truc moldu.

\- Ça reste dangereux, lui rappela-t-il avec sagesse. Et stupide, sans vouloir t'offenser.

À ces mots, la brune prit un air faussement outré, une main sur la poitrine.

\- Sam m'avait défiée ! Je ne pouvais pas refuser, il en allait de mon honneur !

Cette réaction causa un rire chez son ami qui, en guise de réponse, lui offrit une chocogrenouille qui tentait désespérément de s'enfuir de sa prise. Sans se faire prier, Erin s'empara du batracien chocolaté qu'elle englouti en deux bouchées.

\- Menteuse, accusa le concerné en observant les cartes à collectionner qu'il venait de gagner. 

La brune grimaça à l'adresse du Gryffondor avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Cédric.

\- Et toi, tu as une idée de ce qu'il va se passer cette année ?

\- Non, pas toi ? Comment tu sais qu'il va se passer un truc incroyable alors ?

\- J'ai entendu ma mère en parler, expliqua-t-elle fièrement.

La mère d'Erin, Lisbeth Pembroke, travaillait au département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, au ministère. Cela permettait à la Serdaigle de savoir certaines choses à l'avance, y comprit l'événement qui arrivait.

\- Et elle ne t'a pas dit ce que c'est ? S'interrogea une autre Serdaigle qui était restée jusqu'ici silencieuse.

\- Non, elle n'a pas voulu. Elle voulait que je vive la surprise en même temps que tout le monde. 

\- Quelle gentillesse- Hey !

Erin venait d'asséner un coup sur l'épaule de son amie.

\- Parle mieux de ma mère, Jolene !

La concernée imita ses paroles d'un air joueur avant d'esquiver un autre coup. Cédric soupira d'un air dépité mais amusé avant de se tourner vers ses autres amis. Leur groupe consistait évidemment de lui-même, Erin et Jolene, mais également de Ariana Smith et Daniel O'connor, deux autres élèves de Poufsouffle de leur année, ainsi que Samuel Roberts, un Gryffondor qui s'était lié d'amitié avec eux suite à une des célèbres blagues d'Erin.

\- Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

\- Oui, on peut dire ça, répondit prudemment Sam. En fait, j'ai été voir de la famille éloignée en France. Disons qu'ils n'apprécient pas que nous nous éloignions de leur idéologies. C'est un peu le cliché de la famille pro sang-purs, tu vois ? Mais on ne l'est même pas, ça n'a vraiment pas de sens.

\- Aïe, compatit Cédric. Et tes parents en pensent quoi ?

\- Eux non plus n'adhèrent pas à ces idées. On a surtout été les voir par obligation plus qu'autre chose. C'est toujours compliqué les liens de sang, on ne peut pas toujours les couper comme on voudrait.

\- Je te comprends, soupira Ariana. Mon oncle n'arrête pas de se venter de la pureté de son héritage sorcier. Inutile de te dire qu'il extrapole énormément, une soi disant pureté de sang absolue impliquerait de l'inceste, et même les suprémacistes se rabaissent rarement à ça. Mon oncle est... un cas à part, dans la famille.

\- Heureusement, dit Sam avec un rire ironique. 

\- On arrive bientôt, remarqua Daniel, les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre. 

Heureusement pour eux, le petit groupe avait déjà mis son uniforme. Erin et Jolene avaient cessé leur dispute amicale et riaient de bon cœur. Après quelques minutes, le Poudlard Express s'arrêta.

\- J'ai hâte de reprendre les potions, s'enthousiasma Daniel. J'ai beaucoup étudié pendant le vacances, et je pense que j'aurai un meilleur niveau cette année.

\- En espérant que Rogue ne te prenne pas en grippe, dit Erin. En tout cas ne compte pas sur lui pour te dire si tu as un bon niveau ou pas. Le mieux que j'ai pu tirer de lui, c'est du silence. Donc si ça t'arrive, prends ça pour un compliment.

\- Je m'en souviendrais. 

Ils montèrent dans les diligences qui allaient les mener au château de Poudlard, se serrant comme ils le pouvaient pour rentrer à six.

Erin n'écouta la répartition que d'une oreille distraite : elle attendait la fameuse grande annonce qui allait arriver. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Elle avait beau retourner ses pensées dans tous les sens, rien ne lui venait.

\- T'es encore dans la lune, lui fit remarquer Samuel qui semblait lui aussi s'ennuyer.

\- Parce-que tu écoutes, toi ? Répliqua la brune en observant une nouvelle qui venait de s'installer à côté de Jolene. Tu attends la bouffe, c'est sûr.

\- Heh, je suis démasqué. Arrête de fixer les nouveaux comme ça, tu vas leur faire peur. 

\- Pourquoi t'es pas à la table de Poufsouffle ? Demanda soudainement Jolene.

\- Faut bien montrer aux jeunes qu'on peut s'aimer entre maisons.

\- Jeunes.... T'as seize ans, Sam. 

Leur conversation coupa court lorsque le directeur demanda le silence. Erin porta toute son attention sur les mots qui allaient sortir de sa bouche, elle voulait savoir !

\- Tout d'abord, bienvenue aux nouveaux et aux nouvelles, et bon retour aux anciens !

Samuel tira la langue dans la direction de Jolene qui roula des yeux.

\- J'aimerai, avant de continuer, préciser que les matches de quidditch n'auront pas lieu cette année.

Plusieurs élèves firent savoir leur mécontentement, y comprit Cedric et ses amis à la table des Poufouffles. Samuel soupira juste, et Erin ne pouvait pas vraiment prétendre s'intéresser au sport. Elle ne suivait les matches que parce-que ses amis les suivaient, et parce que Cedric jouait. 

\- Cependant, nous n'aurons pas le temps de nous ennuyer. En effet, cette année, Poudlard accueille un événement très spécial, qui n'a plus eu lieu depuis bien longtemps : le tournoi des trois sorciers !

C'était donc ça ! Erin avait déjà lu des choses au sujet de ce tournoi, mais elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir le vivre en personne. C'était un événement réputé dangereux, avec des épreuves prouvant l'ingéniosité et le courage des sorciers y participant. Mais il y avait eu des morts à déplorer, comment Dumbledore avait-il pu faire en sorte qu'il prenne de nouveau place ? 

\- Deux délégations nous rejoindrons pour élire leur propre champion pour y participer. L'école de Durmstang, et l'école de Beauxbatons ! 

L'assemblée sembla trépigner. Erin grimaça, sa mère ne lui avait pas raconté que du bien sur Durmstrang, mais elle essaya de ne pas laisser ce souvenir assombrir son jugement du futur champion. 

\- Enfin, comme vous vous y attendiez, je dois vous présenter...

Le plafond magique, qui était à l'image du temps orageux à l'extérieur, s'éclaira soudain. Un éclair le traversa, faisant sursauter pratiquement l'ensemble de la grande salle. Au même moment, les portes s'ouvrirent. Après que le claquement d'une jambe de bois contre le sol de pierre retenti, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu. C'était un homme assez grand, même plutôt impressionnant, dont le visage portait un nombre incalculables de cicatrices. Il semblait âgé mais encore capable de battre n'importe qui en duel, c'était en tout cas ce qu'Erin se dit en évaluant cet inconnu. Dumbledore se racla la gorge et reprit la parole alors que l'homme s'avançait vers la table des professeurs.

\- Arrivé juste à temps, Alastor Maugrey, le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal !

Le professeur Maugrey sorti une flasque de laquelle il bu une grande gorgée tandis que quelques timides applaudissement se faisaient entendre. Les élèves étaient tous relativement intrigués et effrayés par ce nouveau professeur.

\- Maintenant que tout ceci est réglé, je vous libère de mon discours, et vous souhaite un bon appétit. 

Il s'assit sur sa chaise et, comme à son signal, les tables se garnirent de divers plats et les élèves et professeurs commencèrent à se servir. Cette année n'allait pas être comme les précédentes, pensa Erin. 

*******

Le lendemain, chaque élève était à sa table pour recevoir son emploi du temps de la part des directeurs de chaque maison. Après avoir reçu leur parchemin de la part d'un Flitwick enjoué, Jolene et Erin se dirigèrent vers la table des Poufsouffle à laquelle le reste de leurs amis étaient déjà installés, observant leurs cours à venir et commentant leurs avis sur ces derniers.

\- On a défense dès demain ! S'exclama Daniel. J'ai hâte de voir ce que vaut ce professeur Maugrey ! S'il arrive à rendre ce cours plus intéressant que Lupin, je tire mon chapeau, je n'ai pas vu mieux que lui.

\- Tout le monde adorait Lupin, aquiescça Samuel. C'était bien le seul professeur sur qui on pouvait tous se mettre d'accord.

\- Et à cause de Rogue, ce n'est plus le cas, grogna Erin, pleine de ressentiment.

Comme plusieurs autres élèves, Erin avait particulièrement apprecié les cours du professeur Lupin. Bien qu'il se soit révelé être un loup-garou, cela n'avait en rien altéré le jugement de la jeune fille qui estimait qu'il avait tout de même le droit d'enseigner, et qu'il restait très compétent. Le jour où le professeur Rogue avait dévoilé la condition du professeur au petit déjeuner, l'aversion que la brune avait pour lui n'avait fait qu'augmenter

\- Au fait, Erin ! L'interpella Ariana au dessus de son emploi du temps. Il y aura des réunions du G.S.M. cette année ?

\- Certainement ! D'ailleurs, je pensais en faire une avec nos membres principaux dès aujourd'hui après les cours, pour mettre tout ça en place. Avec le tournoi ça sera plus compliqué que les années précédentes.

*******

Le G.S.M., ou Groupe de Soutien des Minorités, était un groupe fondé par Erin et Jolene lors de leur deuxième année. Son but était d'aider chaque étudiant de Poudlard faisant face à des difficultés par rapport à son identité, son orientation ou tout autre aspect lié à ça. Les deux fondatrices ayant été en relation romantique au moment de sa création, l'exemple avait été donné et plusieurs élèves s'étaient sentis assez courageux pour rejoindre le groupe et eux-même s'assumer. Bien évidemment, ceux qui souhaitaient rester cachés en avaient le droit.   
La salle utilisée pour leurs réunions était la salle sur demande, connue de seulement quelques élèves. C'était un endroit parfait pour parler sans être la cible de personnes malveillantes ou d'autres élèves voulant espionner les secrets de leurs camarades. 

\- Tout est en place ? Demanda Erin une fois qu'ils furent tous dans la dite salle. Tout le monde est là ?

\- Oui ! Répondirent les autres d'une même voix.

\- Bien. Comme vous le savez sûrement, cette année l'école accueille un tournoi. Et, bien que ce ne soit pas de l'expertise de notre petit groupe, ce détail a son importance car il risque de perturber les horaires de nos futures réunions. Nous risquons aussi d'avoir moins de voix sur les premières années qui seront sûrement bien plus intéressés par un événement comme celui-ci. Il faudra donc faire preuve d'astuce pour que d'éventuels concernés soient bien mis au courant de notre existence et des possibilités. Des questions ?

\- Oui ! Samuel leva la main avec un sourire en coin.

\- Sam ?

\- Comme on est encore qu'entre nous, et pas en réunion officielle, et que tu m'as dis dans une lettre que tu le dirais aussi tôt que possible... Enfin, je ne veux pas te pousser hein ! Je suis juste curieux !

\- Ah oui, s'exclama-t-elle en mettant sa main sur son visage. Ugh, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée, précisa Samuel qui se sentait à présent un peu mal d'avoir mis son amie dans l'embarras.

\- Si, si, après tout ce groupe est aussi un peu pour ça. Bon.

Elle inspira profondément.

\- Je n'étais pas sûre d'être bien lesbienne jusqu'à maintenant. Mais, euh. Eh bien je crois que je suis bi, voilà.

Ses amis applaudirent, comme il était coutume dans le groupe à chaque coming out d'un membre. 

\- Tu as des sentiments pour un garçon ? Comprit alors Ariana. 

Erin fit oui de la tête, et tout le groupe se regarda avec de grands sourires. Après tout, ils restaient principalement des adolescents adeptes des ragots, même si Erin aimait à prétendre le contraire.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Oui, dis nous !

\- Ah, désolée, mais je ne suis pas encore sûre de vouloir en parler.

\- Oh, soupira Samuel d'un air déçu.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, rassura Jolene avec un sourire rassurant. Tu n'as jamais forcé personne ici à dévoiler des choses, on ne va pas le faire non plus. D'ailleurs...

Elle se leva pour se placer aux côtés de la présidente du groupe.

\- Pendant les vacances, j'ai enfin fait mon coming-out non-binaire à mes parents !

Ses amis applaudirent une fois de plus et Erin se tourna vers elle.

\- Félicitations Jolene ! Tu es toujours d'accord avec le pronom "elle" ?

\- Oui, aucun problème avec ça, sourit la fille aux cheveux colorés. Par contre, je veux bien un badge quand même, ça pourrait aider d'autres à s'assumer, même si ce sont les pronoms que j'utilise depuis toujours.

\- Pas de problème !

Erin agita sa baguette et un des badges arrondis qui remplissaient une des boites sur le bureau de la salle se souleva dans les airs, se grava du mot "elle" en caractères bien lisibles, puis retomba dans les mains de Jolene qui le fixa sur son uniforme avec un sourire satisfait. 

\- Plus personne n'a de question ou de déclaration ? Un badge peut-être ?

La réunion fut bouclée. Alors que tous se rassemblèrent pour aider Erin à ranger les boites de badges ainsi que les chaises, Cedric s'approcha d'elle.

\- Je sais que c'est un peu tôt pour me décider, et je ne suis pas encore sûr, mais si je peux, je pense que je vais participer au tournoi des trois sorciers.

Tout le monde se figea.

\- Quoi ? Mais... Mais c'est beaucoup trop dangereux, répliqua Erin avec un léger rire nerveux. Des gens sont morts pendant ce tournoi.

\- Je sais bien, mais ce n'était pas systématique. Et puis nous avons le professeur Dumbledore, je suis sûr que le tournoi sera sécurisé au maximum. Tu imagines ? Poudlard qui gagne ? Et puis, comme je suis du G.S.M., je pourrais attirer de nouveau l'attention sur le groupe !

\- Attends attends, je refuse que tu risques ta vie pour le groupe Cedric ! Et même Dumbledore ne peut pas tout empêcher, ça reste un humain faillible !

\- Je suis d'accord avec Erin, dit alors Jolene tandis que Daniel hochaient la tête à ses mots. C'est un trop grand risque. Même pour la plus grande des gloires, je ne pense pas que ça en vaille le coup. 

\- Je me disais que ce n'était pas si mal, osa alors Samuel en évitant le regard enflammé de ses amis. Je veux dire, il n'a pas encore prit sa décision, n'est-ce pas Cedric ? Et puis, qui sait, peut-être que ce ne sera vraiment plus aussi dangereux qu'avant. C'est sûrement la seule occasion qu'il aura de toute sa vie, on peut bien lui laisser ça, non ?

Un silence s'ensuivit. Les arguments étaient en quelque sortes compréhensibles des deux côtés. 

\- Bon, allons dormir. Déclara Erin sans chaleur. La nuit porte conseil, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard vers Cedric.

Jolene la suivit vers les dortoirs de Serdaigle, tentant de la rassurer que son ami n'allait pas prendre la mauvaise décision. Mais cela ne suffit pas, et Erin passa la nuit à se faire un sang d'encre. Elle sentait que c'était une très mauvaise idée, et que le jeune homme sous estimait le danger que représenter le tournoi. Mais comment le lui faire comprendre avant qu'il ne prenne une décision irréversible ?


End file.
